1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of improving production yield and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using optical and electrical properties of liquid crystal, such as an anisotropic refractive index and an anisotropic dielectric constant. The liquid crystal display apparatus requires a backlight assembly since its display panel is not self-emissive. The backlight assembly supplies the light source for the liquid crystal display panel displaying the image thereon.
The liquid crystal display panel includes gate lines and data lines to transmit an image signal. The liquid crystal display panel receives the image signal from a driving chip and a flexible printed circuit board coupled thereto through the gate and data lines.
The gate and data lines include a pad formed at ends thereof and electrically connected to the driving chip and the flexible printed circuit board. The pad includes an insulating layer formed on an upper face thereof and a transparent electrode formed on the insulating layer. The insulating layer is partially removed to form a via hole such that the pad is exposed through the via hole. When removing the pad, the insulating layer remains between the pad and an adjacent pad. This occurs because the transparent electrode is easily separated from a lower layer thereunder when the insulating layer is completely removed from an area where the flexible printed circuit board is attached to the liquid crystal display panel.
The transparent electrode is electrically connected to the pad through the via hole. The driving chip and the flexible printed circuit board disposed on the transparent electrode and electrically connected thereto are attached to the liquid crystal display panel by means of an anisotropic conductive film.
However, the via hole of the insulating layer is formed using a slit mask, so that the insulating layer has a slit shape. Thus, the anisotropic conductive film is easily separated from the liquid crystal display panel due to a step-difference between the via hole area and a peripheral area adjacent to the via hole area. As a result, the driving chip and the flexible printed circuit board are electrically opened with the pad; therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus displays the image abnormally.